


Love through your eyes

by Galah-xy (Galah)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galah/pseuds/Galah-xy
Summary: "After their first fight, Kageyama and Hinata stopped talking to each other, and Hinata had to find another person to confide to. It just so happened that Yachi was there the night they fought."Or, Kageyama and Hinata's relationship through Yachi's eyes.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Love through your eyes

After their first fight, Kageyama and Hinata stopped talking to each other, and Hinata had to find another person to confide to. It just so happened that Yachi was there the night they fought. As they walked towards the bus stop, she listened as Hinata grumbled about how selfish Kageyama was and how infuriating his attitude was.

During the next summer camp, as Yachi helped Kageyama practice the falling toss, she listened as he cursed Hinata for being annoying and greedy. Every night, he complained about how much Hinata gets on his nerves, all while practicing that one move specially made for that one boy.

Yachi ended up being a confidante for the both of them, and she patiently listened as each one complained to her about how frustrating the other was.  
When the freak duo successfully pulled off their new and improved quick attack, the complaints started morphing into something... different. That day, as Hinata walked Yachi to the bus stop, he'd gush about how the setter had amazing 'god hands' that could toss the ball with pinpoint accuracy and precision.

Yachi wasn't sure how it started, or why, but Kageyama started confiding in her as well. One night, while the three of them were cleaning the gym, and Hinata was away from earshot, he'd approached her and asked for her help. He explained that he'd started palpitating and sweating lately, but before she could panic, he added that he only felt this way when Hinata was around. She'd started giggling and explained that it might be a crush.

They both went from ranting and complaining about how annoying the other was being, to sighing in admiration about how amazing they way were.

This went on for.. a while. And as much as Yachi loved the both of them, their pining and yearning were starting to annoy her. When they were third years, Yachi started trying to push the both of them to confess. "Maybe you can give him chocolates this Valentine's!" "Just give him a small Christmas present!" 

Their answer was always the same - "what if things change between us if I do?" A part of her aches for the both of them. Another part of her wants to smack some sense into their heads. She's running out of ways to tell them that "no, it won't, at least not in a bad way".

Third-year came and went and they were graduating before they knew it. She warned them separately, "This is your last chance to tell him." And she hoped they would finally confess and tell each other everything they've ever told Yachi. She hoped that her suffering would finally end here. 

It didn't.

They went their separate ways without any of them admitting what they truly felt.

Yachi was a very patient woman. But these two boys were testing her patience. Their pining got worse when Hinata flew halfway across to Brazil to train for beach volleyball. Their lack of social skills outside of volleyball didn't help. 

But she knew this was all going to be worth it one day. So she answered all their questions and listened to their rants. 

"How do I tell him I miss him... as a friend?"   
"Hinata! HAHA, I don't know, how would you tell me that you miss me?" 

"I don't even know what we should talk about. What do friends talk about?"   
"Ask him to watch one of your favorite shows? So you can talk about that"

"Yachi, I miss him. I miss his smile, his laugh, his--"   
"Okay okay, I get it!"

Two years. She spent the last two years trying to be patient with these insufferable oblivious dumbasses. But, she has to admit, it was entertaining. And in a way, it gave her hope. Hope that one day, someone will sing praises of her smile and her laugh. She was thankful to be a witness to their love story, and it gave her something to look forward to when life gets dull.

Two years later, Hinata returned to Japan and joined the Black Jackals. He debuted his return with a match against the Schweiden Adlers - Kageyama's team. It was the one game that their ex-Karasuno teammates have been looking forward to the most: For the first time in 7 years, Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shoyo would be fighting against one another. 

And of course, of course, it would be at the end of that match, when Hinata had finally fulfilled his promise of beating Kageyama, that they would finally confess all the feelings they'd been harboring for the past 5 years. 

The game had ended, and Kageyama and Hinata were shaking hands across the net in the middle of the stadium, when Hinata suddenly blurted, "Marry me." Kageyama grinned - the biggest grin Yachi has ever seen on his face - and said, "I will."

The entire crowd went wild. There were cheers and shouts and yells. Yachi was absolutely ecstatic. It was like a weight was finally lifted off her shoulders. She could hear the entire Karasuno crew sobbing beside her. Sugawara, Daichi, and Asahi were wrapped in a tight embrace as tears flowed freely on their cheeks. Tanaka was yelling something incomprehensible to them. Yamaguchi simply leaned his head on Tsukishima's shoulders and wrapped one arm around his waist tightly. 

In the middle of the stage, she saw Kageyama bend to walk under the net, to stand on the same stage as Hinata. She could see happiness and pride in both of their eyes. Hinata jumped to embrace him and wrap his legs around his hips, laughing freely as they peppered kisses on each others' cheeks. She could feel tears welling up at the sight.

Dozens of TV crews started bombarding them with questions. They weren't able to meet the newly-engaged coupled until later that night, during their dinner reunion. When they entered the restaurant, champagne bottles were popped and there was confetti everywhere. Everyone from their high school volleyball teams was there, congratulating them. 

When things started to settle down, both of them started charging straight towards her. Yachi likes to think she's no longer that same anxious teenage girl she was when she was 15, but the sight of them racing to her, arms roughly shoving the other, in this incredibly crowded and small space ignites a fear in her heart that she hasn't felt in years. 

"I'm gonna ask her"   
"No, I will!" 

"What's going on?" she asked nervously. 

"Yachi-san!" Hinata bows, at the same time Kageyama does. They both shout, "Please be my maid of honor!"

They glare at each other and start arguing. "No, she's my maid of honor!" "NO, she's MINE!" 

Yachi giggles at how they haven't changed one bit since high school. She remembered when they were both so afraid that things would change between them. Yet here they are, 5 years later, engaged and still arguing and shouting like they were back in the gym fighting over who gets to go in first.

And her heart was singing with happiness at the fact that Yachi, of all people, was their first choice as their maid of honor. But is it possible to be the maid of honor for both of them? No, she had to pick one of them. She didn't know which to pick, though. 

An idea popped into her mind.  
"Okay, how about this," Yachi announces. She suffered under pining and yearning for almost 5 years. She deserves a little fun. The two stopped fighting and looked at her. "What if you two play a few mini-games, and whoever wins the most games get me as their maid-of-honor?"

Their eyes suddenly glinted with excitement at the idea of another competition. She added, "And, the winner gets to decide who will be the maid-of-honor or the best man for the loser."

Kageyama and Hinata turned to look at each other, already determined to win this next match. Yachi's declaration had attracted a few people. Daichi whispered to her, "Uh, is it a good idea to start their marriage with a match?"

Sugawara slapped his back and grinned, "Don't be such a spoilsport, Daichi! And besides, it's Kageyama and Hinata. They'd probably be competing even when they're old and gray."

They decided to do the mini-games right then and there, in front of all of their friends. She asked other people for help coming up with 5 mini-games. When the logistics were done, they started the games. 

In the end, Hinata won 3 games, while Kageyama won only 2. Hinata tackled Yachi into a victory hug, yelling at the top of his lungs that he'd won for the second time against Kageyama that night. Yachi noticed that Kageyama wasn't all that bitter about his loss. He had a small, fond smile on his face as he watched his fiancee.

Yachi turned to Hinata, and told him "Okay, Hinata! Moment of truth - who will Kageyama's maid of honor or best man be?"

Hinata grinned mischievously, and announced, "Tsukishima!!"

Kageyama and Tsukishima groaned at the same time, while everyone else laughed.

Yachi looked around, at the bright smiles on everyone's face. She felt her heart buzz with happiness. Yeah, it was all worth it. Yachi feels infinitely grateful to have been part of their story, to hear both of their sides separately throughout all those years, and to witness them come together now.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. This is the first fic I've written (and finished) in /years/!! I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
